User talk:Ninja Fluttershy
{|class="collapsible collapsed" style="width:100%; float:center; background-image:-webkit-gradient(linear, left top, right top, from(#00FCEC), to(#FFFFFF)); background-image:-moz-radial-gradient(center,#00FCEC,#FFFFFF); box-shadow: Black 5px 5px 10px;" | Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have My Little Pony Roleplay Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Hey! Hey, Ember (is it alright if I call you that in here? x3). I've only seen a few episodes from the first season, and I was woundering if you could tell me more about it. Thanks! --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 04:48, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, though I like Fluttershy, too. And sure, I'll make you a siggie. Just tell me what you want on it. x3 --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 05:37, December 22, 2012 (UTC) I'll start on your siggie right away, and I'd love to be an admin! Thanks. =3 --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 06:28, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Here is your siggie. Sorry, but I accidentally called Emberstar23 instead. x3 --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 10:26, December 22, 2012 (UTC) I am, I just don't have time to go on wikias that much!! I will be gone until January 3, from all wikias because I am going somewhere for the break. Later-- 14:46, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I didn't roleplay. x3 I didn't see the page. Now I'm on the 11th episode of the first season. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 21:20, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Idea Page Hey, Ember. =3 I was thinking we could have an idea page, so that anyone who has any ideas could post them there. What do you think? Also, I made a Guardians of Ga'Hoole Roleplay wiki, and I was woundering if you'd like to join? x3 --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 00:57, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. =3 So far, the only page on the wiki is the Policy page. x3 Though you're welcome to create character pages for your characters. Hmmm.... I guess my favorite would be Dragonshy. x3 --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 06:41, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Character art and pages Hey. x3 I saw the pony you made for Frosty Flame, and it was ''amazing. I was wondering if you would make one for Snowdrop? Thanks! Also, I was wondering is we could add pages for the real characters, and maybe we could just have another section for the rp appearances? --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 22:48, December 28, 2012 (UTC) You know how on The Warrior Cats Role Play wiki whenever a cat is in the roleplay, we put down what they did on their character pages? I was thinking we could do that. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 00:38, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Snowdrop's mane style is the same as yours, she just has a shorter tail. Her cutie mark is a book (it can be any color you want). --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 00:43, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I love it! x3 I'm horrible at drawing them. I've already tried... x3 --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 04:31, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Blanks and White Lightning I was wondering if you draw the ponies, or you use blanks? x3 If you use blanks, may I have a link to them? Also, would you mind making one for my new character White Lightning? His mane can be what style you want, just not too short. Thanks! --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 10:30, January 3, 2013 (UTC) ------ Info Boxes? Also, would you mind if I made info boxes for the wiki? x3 If you don't care, how would you like them to look? --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 10:31, January 3, 2013 (UTC) I love White Lightning. He looks amazing. x3 And sure, it can be lavender. I'll start on them right away. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 22:04, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Ember! I found you. Now help me. x3 Alright, Owl the noob has a question or four.... How do I start rp'ing? x3 And do I have to ask to be a certain type of pony, like an alicorn or a pegasus? :P 03:36, January 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Kind of... I'll come on every now and then, but I'm really busy with school, a ton of other wikis, and I'm dealing with a lot of drama. x3 I'll try to come on when I can. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 00:36, January 17, 2013 (UTC) But I'll still be more active on the weekends. x3 --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 01:55, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Info box I finally finished the info boxes: If you want anything changed, tell me! --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 05:03, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'll change it to blue. =3 Thanks. =3 I love you're Fluttershy and the Gangnam Style ponies. x3 And sure, making Sapphire would be a great help. Her mane and tail looks like Rarity's. x3 --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 00:35, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Never mind with making Sapphire. x3 I have my computer back, so I can make it now. --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 03:09, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I changed the info boxes to pale blue. =3 --Wolfspirit [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity is awesome!]] 05:47, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Here's a example: Hi Flutter! Im sorry about not being active, but I am soo busy with HW!! I will try my best to participate more this coming 2013 year! Thanks, 21:44, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: nah not active here no more, sorry. xD but it'd be good if you could just delete Cloud Chaser's page - she's actually my pony OC, not just a random made up on the spot o3o 06:29 Thu Jan 31 Project May I join the new Up-to-Date project? Thanks! :--Ivy [[User:Wolfspirit97|''Rarity 83]] 00:36, March 23, 2013 (UTC)